


i wanna give you one last option

by albion



Series: he could become my little problem [1]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Business scandals, Daddy Issues, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, M/M, Phone Sex, Secret Relationship, Size Difference, Underage Sex, mild physical & verbal abuse from levi's douchebag father
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-16
Updated: 2013-12-16
Packaged: 2018-01-04 14:51:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1082309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/albion/pseuds/albion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[originally posted on tumblr]</p><p>Levi’s the bratty son of a rich businessman, Erwin is his father’s business partner, and there’s a big age difference between them. It would be an awful scandal.</p><p>But that doesn’t stop them from starting an illicit relationship anyway.</p>
            </blockquote>





	i wanna give you one last option

**Author's Note:**

> also known as: levi looks for another father figure in erwin which ends up in levi fucking erwin so in the end everything went terribly wrong and i deserve to be put out with the trash

He had first seen Mr. Smith at his father’s house, during one of those weekends where he had been forced to stay over and pretend as though he wanted to be there; like his good for nothing father who had left his mother for a younger woman meant anything in his life.

The divorce had been messy and complicated. His father had wanted to settle things quietly, his mother had agreed, but Levi being Levi meant that the entire story had _accidentally_ gotten out to the press and then blown up into a national item complete with coverage on the 6 o’clock news.

Levi hadn’t done it to shame his mother, honestly. He’d done it to make a mockery of his father and his new girlfriend, and it had worked like a charm. Now when he was due for his regular visits, his father only gave him stone cold glares and left him well alone to do what he pleased in the large house.

It worked out perfectly for Levi, who was able to lay on his bed in his second bedroom and mess around on the internet and jack off without being disturbed for hours on end.

He had been playing tetris on his phone, counting down the hours till his father’s chauffeur would knock on the door and announce that it was time to go back to his mother’s house, when suddenly one of the housekeepers appeared around the door frame.

“Master Levi?”

Levi let the blocks pile up and reach the top bar, flashing GAME OVER before he put it down with an exasperated huff.

“What is it?”

“Your father wishes to see you.”

“What the hell does that fucker want?”

“He says it’s of the utmost importance.”

“Oh my god,” Levi grumbled, pushing himself off the white duvet and sticking his phone into the pocket of his jeans. “Seriously, what the hell.”

He was lead into his father’s sitting room; the one in which serious talk of business and politics and other uninteresting shit took place. His father was sitting down on one of the antique couches, suit immaculate and hair slicked back from his forehead. Levi hated him.

“Ah, Levi.” He rose to his feet as his son entered. “May I introduce one of my partners. Mr. Erwin Smith.”

Levi whirled around to where his father was looking. Standing next to the piano and one of the glass display cabinets was a tall blond man, dressed sharply in a black suit. His hair was parted off to one side and he had very impressive bone structure.

Levi had never hated anyone so much on first sight. This man looked exactly like a younger version of what his father had been once; a successful businessman with all the power in the world, and all the opportunities to fuck over young hopeless women in love.

“Yeah. Whatever. Nice to meet you, Mr. Smith.” Levi turned to go.

“Levi!” his father’s voice was cold. “Don’t you dare just turn your back and leave!”

“Try and stop me, _father._ ”

He flipped him off, laughed, and left the room.

And out of the corner of his eye he saw Erwin smile softly.

 

.

 

The next time he saw Erwin Smith was at a dinner party of his father’s. Levi had arrived there along with his mother for publicity’s sake, but she’d disappeared a long time ago back into the car with a sad smile. Levi would have gladly gone with her, but he was his father’s only son and was being groomed to inherit the company, no matter that his father had said on multiple occasions how much of a mistake it would be.

“Just go and adopt yourself another son,” Levi had muttered irritably, tired of the constant verbal abuse.

His father had grabbed him by the shoulders roughly. “You are my flesh and blood. I may hate your sarcastic little mouth and the way you have your mother’s eyes, but we’re stuck here and we have no other choice.”

Levi rolled his eyes, swirling the champagne in his glass. He wasn’t even technically allowed to drink alcohol yet, but no one had been looking when he’d swiped a glass off a tray, and even if they had; well. No one was going to argue with the sole inheritor of one of the major financial companies in the country.

He took another sip of the fizzy beverage and made a face. It was good champagne, admittedly, but Levi had always been one for a good beer.

“Not enjoying yourself?” came a smooth voice from beside him, and Levi turned to see mr. perfect, Erwin Smith; dressed this time in what looked like Hugo Boss, a grey cashmere scarf draped around his neck and a tall glass of red wine in his hand.

“Not particularly, no. Not with fucks like you everywhere.”

Erwin laughed at that, and checked the watch on his left wrist. It glinted gold in the evening lights on the terrace.

“Well, you’re in luck. We’ve only got about another three hours of this to go.”

“Joy,” Levi muttered dryly, lifting his lips to his glass again and draining it. “Why the fuck do you care anyway?”

“I don’t like to see attractive young people like yourself so miserable. If you smiled you’d get more girls, you know.”

Levi put his glass down on the edge of the railing with a loud tinkling noise. “What the fuck. Get away from me, you nasty creep.”

He pushed past Erwin and made to go, and Erwin leaned back against the railing to give him more room.

“My apologies,” he said. “I didn’t mean to offend.”

Levi turned back around. “Look, Er-wang or whatever the hell your name is. I don’t give a fuck about your niceties, and I sure as hell don’t want to be your friend. You’re my piece of shit father’s business partner, and that’s it.”

“I see. Well, see you around, Levi.”

“Whatever.”

 

.

 

He didn’t think about Erwin again until he was back at his father’s house for spring break, and his father had brought over several of his colleagues to discuss business in the study. Levi had walked past the glass doors on his way out to the garden, casually eating an apple, when he’d looked up to see Erwin sitting at the table, staring straight at him with those piercing blue eyes.

Levi flipped him off and took another bite out of his apple.

Erwin looked back down at the documents spread out on the mahogany desk, and something inside Levi stirred.

That night as he lay in bed, kicking around the sheets and huffing into the pillow, Erwin’s face swam into his vision. His perfect hair, his clear blue eyes and those stupid fucking cheekbones.

Levi made a face and slammed his face into his mattress, banging his head against the headboard in the process.

 _If you smiled you’d get more girls,_ Erwin had said at that party. What the hell did that even mean?

Why the _fuck_ was he even thinking about Erwin?

 

.

 

He was summoned down to the study the next morning, and Levi’s eyes were red and shadowed from lack of sleep. His father didn’t even seem to notice, but merely informed Levi that in order to start learning the basics of business, he was to sit through several meetings and take notes.

Levi replied that he wasn’t there for spring break homework bullshit, but the sudden feeling of his father’s hand grabbing his upper arm in a vice-like grip startled him.

“Let go of me!” He tried to pull his arm free, but his father held firm.

“Now listen here you little _shit,_ ” his father hissed, bringing his face in close. “For once in your life you will do as I say, and you will sit through these meetings and you will learn something useful, lest you become an even bigger disappointment to me.”

“Now, now Jeremiah,” said Erwin smoothly, reaching to pluck his father’s hand from around Levi’s arm. “There’s no need for that. I’m sure Levi’s just tired. You look tired, Levi.”

Levi glanced up, but he couldn’t seem to decipher the look on Erwin’s face.

“…yeah,” he replied. “Sorry father. I’m just tired.”

His father’s face relaxed and finally, after a tense moment, he let go. He walked over to the other side of the large meeting table to open his briefcase, and while his back was turned Erwin put one hand on Levi’s shoulder gently.

“You sure you’re alright?” he asked, in a soft voice.

Levi scowled. “I’m fine.”

“Now,” his father turned back around again. “If you have any questions you can always ask me, but as I’m sure you know, I am a very busy man. Erwin however, would be happy to answer anything you ask, wouldn’t you Erwin?”

“Of course,” Erwin replied. He reached out his palm. “I could give you my number, Levi, if you wanted.”

Levi weighed the pros and cons.

He pulled his phone from his pocket and set it into Erwin’s palm. The man’s hand was warm and smooth.

Erwin smiled, and quickly typed in his number. He handed back the phone, and Levi glanced down at it.

He hadn’t entered his name as _Mr. Smith,_ or _Erwin Smith._

Just _Erwin._

 

.

 

Levi was lounging around in his bedroom, watching the way the sunlight flickered through the venetian blinds when his phone let out the low buzzing noise that signaled a text message. He picked it up and checked it.

_Good afternoon Levi. It’s Erwin. How are you doing this fine day?_

_you do know that you can see who the message is from_

_Of course. I was just trying to be polite._

_do you often text teenagers on your days off or am i just lucky_

_I don’t know that many teenagers. Only my nieces and nephews._

_so you don’t have any children_

_I do not._

_don’t suppose you’re married either_

_That is true also._

Something in Levi’s chest constricted, and he threw the phone back down onto the bed.

He didn’t want to think about Erwin Smith being a bachelor. An attractive bachelor, with money and prospects and

_-and probably a huge dick to go with that ego._

 

.

 

One night, Levi snuck two bottles of wine from the kitchen downstairs and stayed up drinking and reading novels under the covers.

He ended up texting Erwin at around 2am, with only half of the second bottle left.

_how did someone like you end up working with my father anyway_

_It’s very late Levi. Shouldn’t you be in bed?_

_i am in bed. why aren’t /you/ in bed_

_I am in bed._

_oh really. is it a nice one? i bet it’s lonely with no wife to warm it up._

Levi jumped at the sound of his phone calling. Frantically pushing the enter button to prevent the ringtone from waking anyone up, he pressed the screen against his ear.

“Hello?”

“I think you should go to sleep, Levi,” came Erwin’s smooth baritone down the line.

Levi swallowed. Erwin’s voice was very low. He sounded faintly sleepy.

“What if I don’t want to sleep?”

“Then what do you want to do?” asked Erwin, and Levi bit his bottom lip. He took a deep breath.

“Maybe I want you to talk to me while I jerk off.”

There was a long pause, and Levi could hear Erwin’s heavy breathing down the line. For a moment he was afraid Erwin would hang up. And then,

“Are you sure that’s what you want?”

“Yes.” And he could feel the loose fabric of his pyjama pants growing tighter.

Erwin breathed out once, deeply. “You know I’ve wanted you ever since I saw you,” he whispered, and Levi shuddered and closed his eyes, moving around so that the phone was pressed between his shoulder and his ear and he could use both hands to undo the cords of his sweatpants. “You’re such a beautiful boy, with all your passion and fire.”

“My father hates that about me,” Levi replied.

“Let’s not talk about your father right now.”

Levi finally undid the knot on his pants and slowly moved one hand down to rest against his thigh. He grinned. “Don’t want to think about your business partner while you’re having phone sex with his son?”

“Something like that.”

“Come on then. Tell me what you’d do to me if I was in that large, empty bed of yours right now.”

“Oh, I’d spread you open wide and have you begging for me, Levi. I’d fuck you nice and slow and deep. But before I’d let you have that, I’d throw you down and suck your little cock until you come undone.”

“Fuck,” Levi cursed, as he moved his hand down to grab at his cock. He was already hard. “Fuck, how the hell-”

“Are you touching yourself, Levi?”

“Of course I fucking am!” Levi hissed, “aren’t you?”

“Perhaps.”

Levi moved his hand quicker, closing his eyes and moaning. “Do you like getting underage boys off?” he gasped, as he heard the sounds of Erwin’s breathing come louder and heavier down the phone.

“Do you like being dirty talked to by older men?” was Erwin’s reply, and Levi shuddered before coming all over his hand, cum staining his sweatpants and the inside of his thighs.

“Fuck yeah I do,” he whispered into the phone, and he heard Erwin laugh, low and throaty.

 

.

 

Now, Erwin’s got Levi down on Levi’s own bed, spreading his legs with his large hands and admiring his small body. His father is out on a trip and won’t be back for another hour, and Erwin is supposed to be giving Levi private lessons regarding the stock market.

Instead, Levi’s completely naked and flushed from head to toe, shaking slightly as Erwin slides one lube covered finger inside him.

“Oh my god,” he moans, throwing his head back against his mattress. “Fuck me. Come on, you nasty fuck.”

“Be patient,” Erwin replies, as he casually adds another finger and smiles at the way Levi lets out a high pitched breathy sound. “Or else I’ll end up hurting you.”

Levi pushes himself up on his elbows and looks Erwin straight in the eye. “I think I’d like that.”

“Really,” Erwin muses, as he adds a third finger and scissors them around. Levi feels so hot and tight around him, and he suddenly feels a hot rush of guilt rise to his chest when he thinks about the fact that Levi’s underage, and what they’re about to do is illegal.

Levi seems to notice Erwin’s discomfort, and he pushes himself down further on Erwin’s fingers using his hips.

“Having second thoughts, _old man_?”

“You’re sixteen years old. I’m in my thirties.”

“You really think I fucking care?” Levi quips, and Erwin removes his fingers, admiring the way that Levi seems to lose his balance and flop down onto the bed as he does so. “Because I don’t. I’m not the one who’ll be going to jail if we get caught, anyway.”

“Charming,” Erwin says dryly, as he grabs hold of Levi’s slim hips and flips him over easily. Levi’s so tiny in comparison to him, but he only feels a little bit guilty about it.

Only a little bit.

Because how can he feel guilty when he’s pushing deep into the beautiful boy underneath him, who’s throwing back his head in a silent moan and shaking ever so slightly in Erwin’s grip. He feels so hot and tight around his cock, and Erwin gasps and rests his chin on Levi’s shoulder. He’s so much bigger that he can practically drape himself entirely over Levi, and the thought turns him on a hell of a lot more than it should.

There are a lot of things they _should_ be doing, and this is not one of them.

When Erwin stops moving, Levi drags himself partway off Erwin’s cock using his forearms, and then slams his hips back in one, fluid motion. Erwin lets out a shaky gasp and lets all his inhibitions go, moving to wrap his arms around Levi’s torso, pushing him forward and pulling him back onto his cock. Levi is breathing heavily and moaning loudly, and Erwin wants to tell him to be quieter in case somebody hears, but the sound of it is so erotic that he can’t bring himself to.

“Oh, _fuck yeah_ ,” Levi says. “Fuck, your dick feels like…”

“Please be quiet,” Erwin tries to say, but then Levi’s tilting his head back and their mouths are meeting.

Levi kisses Erwin and Erwin kisses back, and well. If Erwin’s going to hell for this, he might as well make it worth it.

He pushes in harder and Levi lets out a small scream, nearly collapsing onto the sheets. Erwin’s grip on him is firm, however, and he doesn’t go anywhere.

“Do that again,” Levi whispers, and Erwin closes his eyes and obeys.

**Author's Note:**

> Y'all have been asking me on tumblr if there is going to be a continuation of this the answer is YES because i know some very persuasive people


End file.
